Deke Shaw/Gallery
A gallery of images of, or related to, Deke Shaw. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season Five [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: ''Orientation Part One]] Shaw_Helmet.jpg Deke Mask AOS S5.png Shaw_vs_May.jpg Orientation Part One 10.jpg Shaw_Knife.jpg Shaw_Saving_the_Others.jpg Orientation Part One 11.jpg Orientation Part One 12.jpg Orientation Part One 14.jpg Orientation Part One 3.jpg Coalson meets Deke AOS S5.png Orientation Part One 15.jpg Orientation Part One 16.jpg [[Orientation Part Two|Episode 5.02: Orientation Part Two]] Shaw_with_Team.jpg Shaw_with_Tess.jpg Shaw_Yo-Yo.jpg What's_a_Skylite.jpg Shaw_Kree_Corpse.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Tess.jpg Shaw_Asleep.jpg Deke-WHiH-Orientation_Part_Two.png Deke-WHiH-Orientation_Part_Two02.png Shaw_Arguing_with_Johnson.jpg Cracked_Earth.jpg [[A Life Spent|Episode 5.03: A Life Spent]] Shaw_Daisy.jpg Shaw_Warning_Johnson.jpg Shield-deke-daisy1.jpg Shaw_Quaked.jpg Shaw_Betraying_Johnson.jpg [[A Life Earned|Episode 5.04: A Life Earned]] Shaw_Smile.jpg Shaw_Coulson_May.jpg Shaw_Level_35.jpg Shaw_Hiding.jpg Infilitration into Level 35.png Shaw stabbed by Kree.png Shaw_Stabbed.jpg Shaw_Revealing_the_Truth.jpg [[Together or Not at All|Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All]] Shaw_Returns.jpg Shaw_Agreeing_with_Fitz.jpg Shaw_Awkward.jpg Shaw_Securing.jpg Together or Not at All 5.jpg Team_Together.jpg I'm_Not_a_Pilot.jpg Flying_Car.jpg [[The Last Day|Episode 5.08: The Last Day]] Shaw Voss.png Shaw_Claw.jpg Shaw_Seeing_White_Monolith.jpg Shaw_Confronting_Voss.jpg Johnson_Apologizing.jpg Shaw_Listening.jpg [[Best Laid Plans|Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] Shaw_Planning_to_Shoot_Voss.jpg Shaw_Coulson.jpg Shaw_Packing.jpg See_it_Through.jpg Shaw_Yelling.jpg Shaw_Grappling_Claw.jpg Shaw_Saving_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Breaking_White_Monolith.jpg [[Past Life (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.10: Past Life]] Shaw_May_Simmons.jpg Shaw_Asking.jpg Shaw_Complimenting_Guns.jpg Shaw_Reunites_with_Tess.jpg Shaw_Saying_Goodbye.jpg Shaw_Gun.jpg Shaw_Enoch.jpg Shaw_Machine.png Shaw's_Last_Moments_in_the_Future.jpg [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] Deke River's End.png All_the_Comforts_of_Home_01.jpg Deke in Mike's Bar.png Shaw_Cheeseburger.png Shaw_Drunk.jpg River's End Police Station.png Deke Cell.png Shaw_Police_Station.jpg Shaw_Meeting_Noah.jpg Shaw_Zephyr_One.jpg Shaw locked up in jail.jpg [[The Real Deal|Episode 5.12: The Real Deal]] Orange_Sented.jpg Deke Fake Kree.png The Real Deal 4.jpg Control_Room.jpg Shaw_Gravity_Puck.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Coulson.jpg Shaw_Spots_Military.jpg Deke SHIELDBackup.png Deathlok SHIELD Reinforcement.png Shaw_Zima.jpg The Real Deal 15.jpg The Real Deal 13.jpg [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: Principia]] Shaw_Briefing.jpg Shaw_Baseball.png Shaw_Control_Room.jpg Shaw_talks_to_Mom.jpg Looking for Principia.png Shaw_Observing.jpg Shaw_Realizes.jpg Shaw_stares_at_Fitz.jpg [[The Devil Complex|Episode 5.14: The Devil Complex]] Shaw_Starring.jpg Shaw_offers_his_help.jpg Shaw_knocked_out.jpg Johnson's Restored Powers.png GrandmaGrandsonMoment.png [[Inside Voices|Episode 5.16: Inside Voices]] Shaw_Fitz.jpg Shaw_talks_to_Grandma.jpg Shaw_Late.jpg Shaw_Console.jpg Shaw_Johnson_May.jpg [[The Honeymoon|Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon]] Shaw_Arguing_with_May.jpg Finding_Coulson.png GTalbotRescuedInSnow.jpg Shaw_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Bleeding.jpg Shaw_Johnson_Zephyr.jpg DekeOnHospitalBed.jpg Shaw_Dying.jpg Shaw_Babelling.jpg [[All Roads Lead...|Episode 5.18: All Roads Lead...]] Body_Spray.jpg Deke LemonsItIs.png Women_Right.jpg Shaw_Lemon.png [[Option Two|Episode 5.19: Option Two]] Shaw_and_the_Others.jpg Shaw_Defending_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Fitz_Talking.jpg Shaw_Freaking_Out.jpg Shaw_Scared.jpg Shaw_Vents.jpg Shaw_Explains.jpg Where's_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Fitz_Hiding.jpg Shaw_Working.jpg No.jpg Never_Call_Me_Gramps.jpg Shaw_Gun_2.jpg SHIELD Control Room Sieges.png [[The One Who Will Save Us All|Episode 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All]] Siege_Aftermath.jpg Shaw_talking_to_Johnson.jpg 13-Deke Quake TOWWSUA.png Quake FitzSimmonsGrandparentsReveal.png Davis Space Mission.png Shaw_Leaving_Lighthouse.jpg Shaw_Holding_Hands_With_Johnson.jpg [[The Force of Gravity|Episode 5.21: The Force of Gravity]] Shaw_Kim.jpg Shaw_Mack.jpg 14-Deke Kills Remorath.png Shaw_Coulson_May_Hiding.jpg Shaw_Reunites_with_Johnson.jpg Shaw_Shocked.jpg Shaw_chocking.jpg Shaw_Dodging.jpg Shaw_Lighthouse.jpg 44-Saving Coulson or the World.png Save_Coulson_or_the_World.png [[The End|Episode 5.22: The End]] Shaw_Piper.jpg 4-Deke's Mess.png Shaw_Giving_Advice.jpg Season Six [[Code Yellow|Episode 6.04: Code Yellow]] AoS-S6-Teaser-13.png DaisyFramework3.png Dekeand"Daisy"kiss.jpg Code Yellow 1.jpg Code Yellow 2.jpg Code Yellow 3.jpg Code Yellow 4.jpg Shaw attacked by Sarge.jpg Deke sees Sarge.jpg Deke hiding from Sarge.jpg Is Daisy Coming.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-28.png Shaw Smiling at the Camera.jpg MV5BNWMyZWM2MWUtMzM4NC00ZTc4LWE3OGYtYWUyYzY0OTQyZDQxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDEwOTU0ODE@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Shaw reunites with Coulson.jpg Shaw with his employees.jpg Shaw tries to rescue Sequoia.jpg Shaw shoots Pax.jpg Shaw is saved by Khan.jpg Mackenzie disgusted by Shaw.jpg [[Toldja|Episode 6.07: Toldja]] Toldja 3.jpg Toldja 8.jpg Toldja 11.jpg X1080-MG-.jpg Shaw reunites with Johnson.jpg Shaw confronts Mackenzie.jpg Shaw hacks Sarge's tablet.jpg Promotional Season Five DekeAo5.jpg AoSSeason5-Deke.jpg AOS5 Deke Promo pic.jpg SHD comicVariant Stonehouse.jpg Deke - Christmas Promo.jpeg Season Six SHIELDS6.jpg AOSS6.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Cast Photo EW.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Cast Photo EW Textless.jpg Deke Shaw - MAOSS6.jpg One Month (SHIELD).jpg SHIELDS6-00015.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 6 - Poster.jpg AOS S6 Banner.png AOS Deke S6 Promotional.jpg.jpg Behind the Scenes Orientation Part One BTS1.jpg Orientation Part One BTS5.jpg A Life Spent BTS5.jpg Together or Not at All BTS5.jpg The Real Deal BTS5.jpg AOS BTS5.jpg AOSBTS52.jpg The Honeymoon BTS5.jpg Jeff Ward with Motan Charoen.jpg CodeYellowBTSDaisyandDeke1.jpg CodeYellowBTSDaisyandDeke2.png Code Yellow BTS6.jpg Category:Galleries